


A joke gone too far.

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Jokes, lots of work for a shitty joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: Lai Chan is the local prodigy at the nearby gym. she comes from the most influential family in the town and happens to also be a rising superstar in mixed martial arts. you have seen her for a few years now ever since she joined but you never thought she'd give you the time of day. at least until you make a throwaway comment that went to far.(also ends on a bad joke)
Kudos: 2





	A joke gone too far.

Character pictures:  
Lai Chan: 

It's amazing just how far a simple comment, a single, throwaway second of your life can change everything. You’ve seen her around the gym plenty of times. Since she started attending 5 years ago she seems to spend more time here than you do, and that's saying something as you spend at least 4 hours a day training.

After joining she quickly became the princess of the gym. Everyone loves her, partially because of her reputation, mostly because of her raw talent in the cage. She picked up several different fighting styles in record time and improved upon them using her own strengths. In matches she adapts to her opponents to a point where a dominating lead turns into a one sided fight on her part after just a minute or two. Of course someone who is of such a high level and social standing would never pay attention to you right? 

You two have sparred in the past, she destroyed you of course, and now spends most of her time training against the masters instead of with fellow students. It's always a spectacle to watch, a girl as young as she is giving people who have 30 plus years of experience so much trouble. It's a great example to learn from, and it helps that she’s easy on the eyes.

Today must have been special in some way. Maybe you messed up your weight control which made you delusional, maybe she messed hers in the same way. Whatever happened created the perfect conditions for sparks to fly. 

She had been complaining after she finished her last sparring match, you two finished up around the same time, about not having had enough yet. It was the same thing she said every time you two were packing up together. So you, while putting your sweat soaked towel in your bag, threw out the line “then why don't me and you go back to your place for a few rounds?” You never expected Lai chan to take you seriously. 

Fast forward fifteen minutes later

Your mind hasn't had a chance to think properly since she agreed. She responded with a quick “Sure!”, grabbed your arm and proceeded to drag you 2 miles to her home at a breakneck speed. Then before you could catch your breath, she didn't even seem fazed by the run, you were dragged past several of her family members who seemed surprised by the fact that she brought someone home. 

When you get to her room you find it to be fully equipped like a miniature version of the gym. It may even have better equipment than the gym. Before you can carefully inspect every machine and weight you are thrown towards the one thing that resembles a normal bedroom, the queen sized bed filled with surprisingly girly stuffed animals. 

The back of your knees clip the bedframe and you fall backwards onto the soft comforter. You have barely a second before she is upon you, a force of unbridled lust with little direction. Her hands seem to be working on auto pilot, squeezing and grabbing the different muscles you've trained in no particular order. Despite her natural cool skin (a trait of air genasi) you can feel the heat and want radiating off of her.

After a few dozen seconds of tactile exploration she chooses to have a taste. She can't seem to decide whether she prefers your lips or neck and thus she shifts back and forth, peppering both with kisses and small nibbles. The make out session is less cooperative and more like she’s mauling you with her mouth alone, though the feeling isn't entirely unpleasant. In a way it fills you with confidence that you can make a beautiful girl like her lose it just by being there. 

You then feel the cool air of the room and fabric ripping as she tears your shirt clean off your body and runs her hands down your abs as she continues the assault on your neck.

The lack of coordination on her part allows you to focus for the first time in 20 minutes. If this is to go any further there needs to be some semblance of control and obviously she isn’t up to the task.

In a practiced motion made slightly harder with the soft bed under you instead of the mat you grab one of her arms and wrap your other around her midsection. With a quick thrust of the hips you buck her into the air and flip the positions, this time you on top and her pinned to the bed. 

Not being prepared to be grappled she is easily pinned but quickly begins struggling as her sexual excitement mixes with the excitement of grappling on the mat. Thankfully it seems that the lust still clouds her judgement and after a minute or two of hard struggling she runs out of steam and you maintain the top position, a feat you wholly contribute to her being preoccupied with other thoughts.

After she’s calmed down a bit, mostly because of a lack of breath and energy, you begin your advances. Although they are slower and less passionate than her earlier performance you seem to be doing the trick. 

As your hands explore her body you place kisses from her neck to their collar bone, on a particular sensitive spot you notice that the general electricity in the room is not the adrenaline of the moment but instead coming from her person. 

Being an air genasi her hair is made of clouds and generally has either a blue or white color scheme but now it seems to have gotten slightly darker to a light grey, like clouds before a drizzle.  Your hands are feeling tingles, not because of the anxiousness but because whenever you touch her mini bolts of lighting are striking your skin.  When your teeth make contact on her shoulder she moans. And crackles. 

Pausing to make sure you heard that right you look down at the girl beneath you, recognizing the distinct colorization of blush on her face contrasted to her lighter skin tone. 

“Sorry. That tends to happen when I get... excited” 

Challenge accepted.

Without responding to the girl you resume your actions with much more fervor than before. Once again you lightly bite her neck, this time while caressing one of her breasts from over her sports bra. You are met with a louder moan and a much louder crack of thunder. 

This goes on for a while, you tease her in different ways trying to get louder and louder thunder claps from her body and enjoying the intensifying feeling of the lighting on your skin before she stops you. “I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Not one to keep a woman waiting, you slide your body down the bed until your head is level with the waistband of her shorts. When you hook your hands around the waistband her hands grab your wrists.

“Just as a warning, I guess it's a genasi thing but when I get excited it tends to get a bit humid. Like really humid.” She gives you a serious, concerned look as if she thinks this might be a deal breaker.  You give her a polite smile and a nod and she hesitantly removes her hands. Then you begin pulling down the shorts.

She wasn't kidding. The second you slide the shorts down from around her hips the room explodes with mist and fog. You are blasted backwards off the bed and clunk your head on the ground, passing out instantly. 

You come to slowly. But find yourself in a much different bplace. You feel the rocking and hear the sounds of several horse drawn carts. Instead of the sweat and musk of 2 bodies after a gym workout you smell the fresh air of the forest. You feel the bindings on your wrists.

As you open your eyes and shake your head to remove both the mental and literal fog one of the other men in the cart acknowledges you.

“Hey! You! Finally awake?” 


End file.
